<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got A Date With A Daydream by StellarLibraryLady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899055">Got A Date With A Daydream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady'>StellarLibraryLady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Innocence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Clueless Spock, Dancing, Daydreaming, Developing Relationship, Feels, Kirk And Sulu Playing Cupid, Leap Day, Leap Year, M/M, Pining Pavel Chekov, Plaintive, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Some Humor, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, distracted, song related</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel Chekov thinks that daydreaming about the reserved Mr. Spock is the only kind of intimate relationship he can have with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Leonard "Bones" McCoy &amp; Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Pavel Chekov/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweet Innocence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got A Date With A Daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicker_basket/gifts">wicker_basket</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For wicker_basket who wanted more Chekov/Spock.</p><p>Inspired by "Daydream" by The Lovin' Spoonful.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock considered him a son.  Nice.  But sometimes Pavel wanted Spock to take him on his lap for other reasons.</p><p>Pavel Chekov sighed.  Gee, at this point, he would just settle for Spock taking him onto his lap, whatever the reason!</p><p>“Mr. Chekov.”</p><p>It must be something to actually sit on that lap, Chekov thought.  To be that close to that inscrutable face.  To see every pore, every scar, every reminder that this was a face that had lived, had done things, had seen things, had made things happen.  To be that wonderfully close to those eyes that looked like bottomless pits of intensity was a pleasure that Pavel Chekov was meant to experience, he just knew it!  </p><p>Mr. Chekov.”</p><p>Aye, and it would be wonderful if Spock could get endlessly interested only in him!  What a pleasure to command all of that rigid Vulcan’s attention!  To get lost in those eyes and to watch them become alive with passion for him as Pavel gazed longingly into them.  Oh, if Mr. Spock could only get interested in him that way!  It was Pavel Chekov’s fondest dream!</p><p>But alas!  It was never meant to be!  Mr. Spock would never be his!  For Pavel Chekov was many things to Mr. Spock already, but not the one thing that Chekov longed to be!</p><p>“Mr. Chekov!”</p><p>“Psst!  Pavel!” Sulu hissed beside him.</p><p>“Hmm?” Chekov hummed in a distracted manner.  His surroundings slowly came back into focus, and he realized that he was sitting in the navigator’s chair on the Bridge of the Enterprise.  And other people were with him, not just the object of his hopeless longing who was working away at his own instruments on the other side of the Bridge.</p><p>“Pavel!  Wake up!” Sulu snapped.  “Your ass is going to be prime!  And not in a good way!  Kirk is going to hang you out to dry!”</p><p>Chekov blinked.  “Huh?  What?  What are zou zaying?”</p><p>“I’m saying that it’s time to snap out of your daydreaming!” Sulu hissed again.  “The captain is hailing you.  I suggest you answer him before you get your skinny ass booted by him to one of Jupiter’s lesser known moons!  We’d never find you back then!”</p><p>Chekov straightened.  “Oh.  Yez.  Thank zou.”  He started to turn toward Kirk and realized he was already around turned in his chair.  No wonder people were hollering at him!  “You wanted somezing, Captain?” he asked innocently.</p><p>Kirk seemed to be scowling.  “I wanted to know what the attraction back here was?!”</p><p>“Zer?”</p><p>“At first I thought you were staring a hole through me, but then I realized that you were looking somewhere past my right shoulder.  For all you knew, I could be a Klingon with his naked butt pointed straight toward you, and you wouldn’t be noticing anything out of the ordinary.  What’s the problem, anyway?  What’s so intriguing over here?”</p><p>“I thought I heard a noize, Captain.”</p><p>“That was Spock returning to the Bridge.”</p><p>“Of course,” Chekov agreed with relief.  He'd found a plausible excuse!</p><p>Wrong!</p><p>“That was five minutes ago!” Kirk scoffed.  “Spock has been back at his station since then!”  He turned toward Spock who was bent over his scanners.  “How long now, Mr. Spock, since you returned to your post?”</p><p>With a deadpan face, Spock glanced up at Kirk.  “Exactly five minutes point four nine seconds, Captain,” he answered without checking any time measuring device.  It was as if he had a clock shoved up his butt.  And knowing Spock, he probably did.  At least Dr. McCoy would swear to it.  The good doctor was always searching for inconsistencies in Spock.</p><p>“Hear that, Chekov?" Kirk demanded.  "Spock can tell me down to the point whatever seconds!  And you don’t even know where your station is!”</p><p>“Yez, Captain,” Chekov answered in dejection.</p><p>Kirk nodded toward the monitor in front of Chekov.  “You’re supposed to be having your eyes on the universe, not back here on the rest of the Bridge crew.  All is safe and secure on the Bridge.  Mr. Spock has returned to his duties at his work station.  I suggest you return to yours!”</p><p>“Yez, Captain,” Chekov muttered as he turned back toward the view of the stars hurtling toward the Enterprise.  </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sulu pinch his lips together.  Sulu would probably have plenty to say about Chekov’s lapse of attention to duty.  But Chekov couldn’t help it.  He thought so much of Mr. Spock and wanted to be important to him.  Even now, Chekov could feel eyes burning into his back and hoped it was Spock watching him in wonder.  But with Chekov’s luck, it was probably just Kirk staring at him in puzzlement.</p><p>And it was.  Kirk was staring at Chekov and pondering what had happened to him.  Chekov was their Golden Child from Mother Russia, considered by many to be a prodigy, especially in mathematics.  He had graduated with honors from Starfleet Academy and was equal to Spock in some ways.  Which was saying quite a lot!  </p><p>And Kirk knew that Chekov thought the world of Spock.</p><p>Of course, part of that was due to the fact that Spock had taken Chekov under his wing and had treated him like a son.  With Chekov, Spock had demonstrated an infinite patience which had amazed a number of people, because they had never figured that Spock could do something like that.  For Spock had worked with the young man to the extent that Chekov could take over the science officer’s station whenever necessary.  All of which made Chekov quite versatile and valuable to have on the Bridge crew.</p><p>Yes, Kirk concluded, Chekov was quite capable.  Generally.  But today he had acted as if he didn’t have ordinary sense, let alone the mind of a genius.  Kirk couldn’t account for it, unless....</p><p>Kirk frowned, then his face cleared.</p><p>Unless, indeed!  For he suddenly realized what the difficulty with Chekov could be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jim Kirk was not the only one who was curious about Chekov’s behavior.</p><p>“What was your problem this afternoon?!”  Hikaru Sulu hissed at Pavel Chekov as they selected food items for their evening meal in the mess hall.  Ordinarily, Sulu was a courtly, genteel person, but he was aggravated with his young friend for almost getting in trouble.  “You’re supposed to be smarter than the way you were acting!”</p><p>“I do not know what zou mean,” Chekov mumbled, hating to lie but not wanting to confess anything, either.  He added steamed broccoli and rice to the cordon bleu already on his plate.  Since he was eating so healthily, he thought that he could treat his sweet tooth.  His face shone with interest as he eagerly reached for the peach cobbler with its accompanying cinnamon cream sauce.</p><p>“Really?!” Sulu snapped.  “Dessert, too?!  You'll blossom, but not in a good way!”</p><p>Chekov sighed as he gazed with longing at the peach cobbler.  So near, and yet so far!  </p><p>But Hikaru was right.  Even though he was slender, Chekov knew that he tended to pack on some pudgy pounds if he wasn’t careful with the sweets.  Wicked treats seemed to settle on his derriere, especially on the very bottom of his bottom.  Furtive glances in mirrors showed him that extra inches in that area would give him an almost girly roundness to his buttocks.  He wondered if other guys noticed and might find him attractive because of that added curvy cushiness.  </p><p>He wondered if Mr. Spock had ever noticed.</p><p>Just the thought of that caused a tightening in his colon and a redness to flare across his downy cheeks.  The room suddenly felt too warm in his long-sleeved tunic.  He longed to pull it over his head and throw it across the floor.  He longed to appear bare-chested before his fellow crewmen to show that he had a body, too.  A body that was built for love just as much as theirs were.  A body that would respond if it was only given a chance.  A body that could love in return.</p><p>Chekov felt like he was on fire as his face flushed even deeper into an almost unhealthy tone.</p><p>“What the hell are you blushing about?!” Sulu snorted.  “If you want the cobbler so damn badly, eat it!  Just stop acting like I’m taking candy from a baby!  I suppose next you’ll be crying about it!  That's what you look like you're working yourself up to do!”</p><p>Chekov fought to gain control of himself.  He shoved ashamed tears back as thoroughly as he had subdued his tears of lust.  He had to stop acting this way!  He did not know much about love, but he had the innate sense that looking stupid or unhealthy never won the heart of anyone.</p><p>“Zorry, Hikaru,” Chekov apologized as he passed up the cobbler.  “I am ztill upzet about zis afternoon when Captain Kirk corrected me in front of everyone,” he explained as they found two seats together and sat down.</p><p>“What was the cause of that, anyway?” Sulu asked as he placed a napkin across his lap.</p><p>“Ze uzual,” Chekov confessed with lowered head.  Sulu knew all about his secret longings for Spock and was generally supportive and sympathetic.  But even Sulu had his limits with being patient.</p><p>After the scene about Chekov’s food selections, one might’ve expected Sulu to start lecturing Chekov about the heartbreak of unrequited love and the uselessness of wearing one’s heart on one’s sleeve for everyone to see and to ridicule.  But, instead, Sulu leaned forward and was all solicitous.</p><p>"I am so sorry that happened.  I know how humiliated you had to have felt."</p><p>Chekov bit his lips together and nodded in silence.</p><p>“But you have to stop pining for him,” Sulu whispered.  “You’re just hurting yourself.  I hate to see you doing this to yourself.”</p><p>“I know.  I cannot help it.”</p><p>“I know you can't.  I just hope he’s worth it.”</p><p>Chekov looked up with his tears sparkling in his eyes.  “Oh, ze is worth it!”</p><p>Sulu studied him with sympathy.  “Then I just hope he knows how very lucky he is.”</p><p>Chekov gave Sulu a trembly smile.  “Zou are a good friend, Hikaru.”</p><p>“You are a good person,” Sulu amended.  “Now, eat your dinner before I bring that peach cobbler to you just so you will smile.”</p><p>Chekov gave Sulu a brave smile, even if it did waver a little.</p><p>"Tell you what," Sulu decided.  "I'm going to help you with your little problem, and I think I know how."</p><p>Chekov's eyes got big with excitement.  "Really?!  How?!"</p><p>"You just eat your dinner while I explain it.  Now, eat up!  You're going to need your strength, 'cause you'll be taking on a Vulcan."</p><p>Chekov wanted to hear more, but he obeyed.  Sulu was such a good friend!</p><p>Little did they know that they were being observed across the room by the captain of their ship.</p><p>“You have an admirer,” Kirk announced to the person dining with him.</p><p>“Indeed,” Spock answered.   “Is that why you have not been consuming your evening meal?  You have been worried about how you were going to approach me with this new information?”</p><p>Kirk grinned at his First Officer.  “If I didn’t know better, I’d swear it was McCoy who had just said that.  Maybe you’ve been around him too long.  Why, just the other day he was entertaining me with a philosophical platitude that would have delighted you.”</p><p>"Fascinating.  Maybe he was testing it on you before presenting it to me."</p><p>"Could be."  Kirk raised an eyebrow, Spock-like.  “Maybe you’re rubbing off on each other.”</p><p>Spock drew himself up as if he had been insulted.  “Please, Captain.  Not while I am eating.  That proposal holds no interest in me whatsoever.”</p><p>“Now, Spock, really?  You'd object to being close enough to rub off onto him?  Don’t you know you’d break Dr. McCoy’s heart if he heard that you were turning him away so thoughtlessly?”</p><p>Spock gave Kirk his best haughty look.  “Begging the Captain’s pardon, but I am not ‘turning him away so thoughtlessly.’  I have been able to put a lot of thought into it.”</p><p>“Do you feel that way about everybody’s advances, or just McCoy’s?”</p><p>“If I believed that Dr. McCoy was earnestly seeking my attentions for a more intimate relationship with him, I would give more concern to the situation.  Even if I do not wish to explore a more personal connection with him, I would not wound his sensitivities by being casual or caustic.  I think more of him than to act like that.”</p><p>“I know you do.  You two are friends.  You’re the best example of a love/hate relationship I’ve ever seen.  No, you have a different admirer.”</p><p>“Oh?” Spock asked with a frown.  “Who?”</p><p>Kirk nodded across the room.  “Young master Chekov.”</p><p>Spock’s face cleared as he followed Kirk's gaze.  For a moment, they watched Chekov and Sulu talking together, then Spock said, “He is a bright young fellow.  So quick.  So ready to listen to whatever I have to say.”</p><p>“So in love with you.”</p><p>Spock’s frown returned as he looked back at Kirk.  “I think of him as a son.”</p><p>“And he still thinks of you as a father.  But somewhere along the line, some of his feeling for you changed into something else.”</p><p>“Jim, that cannot be a good thing.”</p><p>“Spock, I can understand if you don’t want something like this with him.  You’re a lot more mature and know more of the world than he does.  You want someone with your level of experience.  Because, as limited as you are in the romance department, you are a lot more worldly than he is.  He is so naive when it comes to matters of the heart.”</p><p>“How can you be sure of all of this?  Has he said anything to you?”</p><p>“He didn’t have to.  I saw where he was looking this afternoon, and it wasn’t at me.  It was at you, with the most hopelessly lost expression I’ve seen in a long time.  It took me a minute to remember where I’d seen that look before, and it was anytime I’d seen the look of love on someone’s face.”</p><p>“Or you looking at a medium rare steak with grilled onions and mushrooms.”</p><p>Kirk’s face cracked into a wide smile.  “Are you certain that you aren’t getting one-liners from McCoy?!”</p><p>Spock’s eyes looked hooded.  “I assure you, Captain, that I can write my own comedic material.”</p><p>“That you can!” Kirk agreed as he laughed and slapped Spock on the shoulder.  But after Kirk wiped happy tears from his face and managed to catch his breath, he said, “Really, Spock, be gentle with Chekov.  Let him down easy.  He’s a good person.  And very impressionable.  You can see how that’s gone against him already.  He’s allowed hero worship to turn into something that isn’t feasible for either one of you.”</p><p>"Not feasible, you say?" Spock prodded.</p><p>"The odds are against it.  No, you just need to be perceptive and diplomatic with what you do and say.  But I know that you can handle it."</p><p>“Thank you for your faith in my abilities, Captain.  I will try to be very astute.  And I thank you for informing me of something I had not realized.  You have given me much food for thought.”</p><p>“Anytime.  I know how flattering a crush can be for the recipient.  It’s nice to be loved.  But sometimes the recipient does not feel the same way.  Then the beloved-- you, in this case-- must let the other person down gently.  Especially if you have good feelings about him, which in this case I believe you do.”</p><p>“I think quite highly of Mr. Chekov.”</p><p>“I know you do.”</p><p>“And I do not wish to see him hurt.”</p><p>“I know that, too.  I just wanted to let you know.”</p><p>“I thank you for your concern.”</p><p>“Well, let’s finish our meal and then get ready for the dance.”</p><p>“What is this dance again, Captain?  To celebrate a quasi-holiday in the American culture?”</p><p>“That’s right.  Sadie Hawkins Day is a folk tradition built around Leap Day.  Generally guys ask women to dances and to dance if they happen not be the woman's date.  But at a Sadie Hawkins dance, anybody can ask anybody.”</p><p>“So that will be the unexpected part?  To see who gets asked?  And by whom?”</p><p>“Yep.  Should be interesting, shouldn't it?”  Kirk's lips curved up in a lazy, flirty grin.</p><p>"Quite," Spock answered loftily as one eyebrow arched slightly.  But his eyes were twinkling, too, with the prospect of what the evening might bring.  If questioned closely, he might have to admit to a certain amount of curiosity.  But otherwise, he was just going to be extra observant and keep his options to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy stood watching the dancers in the transformed day room.  Colored streamers had given everything a festive mood.  That, plus some lively music and alcoholic refreshments were all that was needed to get this party moving.  Kirk was proud of his crew.  They could not only work hard and fight hard, they could party hard.  He liked to think that they reflected his behavior.</p><p>“Everyone seems to be having a wonderful time,” Spock remarked as he glanced around at the dancers.</p><p>McCoy grinned.  “As long as the booze keeps flowing steadily, I don’t care how crazy the rest of the crew gets,” he decided as he sipped at his drink.  “This ‘punch’ is strong enough that it could probably walk on its own.  Scotty has outdone himself with this batch.”  He smacked his lips in appreciation.  “This drink is right tasty.”</p><p>“Yeah, that still of his is the worst kept secret on this ship,” Kirk said.  “And you gentlemen didn’t hear me saying anything of that nature.”</p><p>“Oh, no, not us!” McCoy agreed.  “I’d rather have my tongue cut out.  And Spock here is too busy sizing up the available dancing partners to report an illegal still aboard the ship.  Tell me, Mr. Spock, have you selected who you are going to honor by asking to dance this evening?”</p><p>Kirk could tell by McCoy’s merry eyes that he was setting up Spock for some gentle teasing.</p><p>Spock calmly turned to McCoy and coolly said, “I believe that I am the one who will be asked.”</p><p>“You?!” McCoy hooted.</p><p>“That’s right, Bones,” Kirk agreed, quickly picking up Spock’s lead.  “Sadie Hawkins Dance, remember?”</p><p>McCoy smirked.  “Now who in the hell do you believe would ask you to dance?!”</p><p>“You may be amazed, Doctor,” Spock answered as he watched Chekov approaching.  Behind him, Sulu could be seen with an expectant look on his face as he watched Chekov.  It was almost the way that a mother would monitor a child taking its first shaking steps.</p><p>Chekov skidded to a stop in front of the three top officers.  A pulse was visibly beating in his neck.  A flush on his face and a shine to his eyes betrayed the two glasses of “punch” or false courage that he had consumed.</p><p>“Mr. Z-pock!”  It was almost a challenge.</p><p>“Ensign Chekov,” Spock answered calmly.</p><p>“Mayz I haz the honor of thiz dance, Zir?!”</p><p>Spock heard McCoy choke beside him.</p><p>“You most certainly may," Spock answered with a great deal of pleasure because he knew the affect it was having on McCoy.  "Here, Dr. McCoy,” he said as he handed McCoy his glass of plain punch.  “Hold my glass for me, will you, please?”  His dark eyes twinkled at McCoy and Kirk.  “My presence seems to be required on the dance floor.  So, if you gentlemen will excuse me?”  And with that, he turned back to Chekov, offered him his hand, and danced away with him.</p><p>McCoy stood staring at the dancing pair.  “What the f***?!  What in the hell just happened?!  How did the Vulcan score with the sweetest thing on the Enterprise?!  How is that even possible?!”</p><p>Kirk fought back a grin.  He knew that McCoy felt like a guy who’d walked into the third act of a play, but Kirk wasn’t about to explain anything to him.  What was going on in front of them was too important to Spock and Chekov.  Kirk was going to let it play out in its own.  Besides, it certainly had a great start, if Spock's and Chekov's faces indicated anything.</p><p>“Oh, just another success story that we can chalk up to Sadie Hawkins, Bones.”  He gave McCoy a lazy grin.  “She’s a pretty smart gal when you think about it.  She can get all of the right people together when they can't seem to manage it.”</p><p>McCoy was so flustered that he took a deep swig of Spock's plain punch, then started choking on it so hard that Kirk had to slap him on the back several times.</p><p>"What kind of watered-down camel piss is this?" McCoy demanded as he wiped tears away from his eyes.</p><p>"Just don't try the water, Bones," Kirk advised.  "It might kill you."</p><p>"Don't worry," McCoy grumbled.  "I'm sticking to whiskey.  If it's gonna punch me, at least I'll know it's coming."</p><p>Meanwhile, out on the dance floor, Chekov was gazing up in wonder into Spock’s dark eyes.  It was all that Chekov had ever supposed it would be and more.</p><p>Spock, in the meantime, was thinking that holding Chekov in his arms wasn’t such a bad experience after all.  In fact Spock was finding it to be quite enjoyable.  And Chekov seemed to fit extraordinarily well up against his body.  That phenomenon was something that Spock intended to explore further when there were fewer people around.  A lot fewer.</p><p>Spock wondered if also later on his young friend would be interested in viewing the stars as seen at the observatory.  The glittering heavens should be quite fascinating to watch when only he and this young man were around to regard them.</p><p>It might even be an interesting exhibit if either he or Chekov chanced to be distracted with whatever else they were finding to do at that moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>